


Look at yourself

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Genderbending, Mirror Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Doggie,” Rei commanded, bringing the other girl’s face back toward the mirror, “I told you to look at yourself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> my second fill for the enstars kink meme, because /of course/ i choose this one.
> 
> Prompt: Rei/Koga Rule63 mirror sex

“Oh my…~” Rei cooed, running her hand along Koga’s jawline; fingertips grazed the other girl’s soft skin, only to stop with her grip on Koga’s cheeks, turning her face toward the standing mirror in front of them. Rei’s voice lowered to a more sultry tone, “Just look at yourself.”

“Ya’ vampire bitch,” Koga gasped, face flushed. Her usual high and mighty aura was gone, and she was embarrassed to look at her own image. The pair were in the light music room, seated atop Rei’s coffin. Koga found herself on Rei’s lap, legs spread wide, with Rei’s hand holding her skirt up.

“Did you wear these just for me?” Rei asked, rubbing at the black lace that ran along Koga’s underwear, “Last time was  _ quite  _ different...” she mused, faking being lost in thought, “I believe I remember my doggie in cute doggie print panties.”

“S-Shut the fuck up, I didn’t think we were doin’ nothin’ that day so...”

Rei smiled against Koga’s neck, “So then these  _ are  _ just for me. I’m flattered, truly.”

Koga looked down, watching Rei’s fingertips trail over the fabric of her underwear. Her nails were painted the same black as the panties, and Koga felt mesmerized by the shiny coating.

“Doggie,” Rei commanded, bringing the other girl’s face back toward the mirror, “I told you to look at yourself.”

Koga eyed the mirror once more, Rei’s expression visible behind her shoulder. 

“What a good girl,” Rei added, noticing Koga intently watching her through the mirror. She rubbed her fingertips against the slick fabric of Koga’s panties, murmuring against the other’s neck, “Good girls get rewarded.”

Koga bucked her hips at the sudden touch, grinding herself against Rei’s fingers. It felt so good to finally get touched, especially after all this teasing mirror bullshit.

“You can see yourself doing that, can’t you?” Rei whispered into her ear, feeling Koga’s entire body shiver in her lap. “I’m glad you’re paying attention,” she added, removing her hand from Koga’s jaw to undo the smaller girl’s uniform tie, then the buttons on her blouse, until Koga was left in her purple ripped camisole. Rei pushed the straps aside, garment easily falling to Koga’s waist, the elder girl’s hands now grasping at each of Koga’s breasts without hindrance. “No bra today?” she teased, “You wear these delightful panties but no matching bra?” Rei pinched Koga’s nipples, her own arousal growing as she felt the younger girl squirm in her lap.

“Didn’t wanna...” Koga gasped, “Just makes it easier for ya, right? Why the hell are you complainin’?” She felt around behind her, if only to see if she could wreak any havoc on Rei’s body to return what the other girl did to her. Rei was well covered by her school uniform, and her breasts were pushed against Koga’s back, leaving Koga to hike up her skirt as far as she could, nails digging into Rei’s exposed thighs.

“What a naughty doggie,” Rei sighed, exhaling against Koga’s exposed shoulder. No matter, she still found herself with the upper hand. Rei rolled Koga’s nipples between her thumb and index fingers, one hand slightly slicker due rubbing against Koga’s panties earlier. “Or maybe you don’t have a bra because these are adult panties, and your chest is too small for adult bra sizes. That seems more likely doesn’t it,” she smiled, feeling Koga’s grip ease up as she teased her, “How  _ humiliating _ .”

“T-That ain’t it...” Koga whined, watching Rei toy with her in the mirror, “I’m gonna claw you to shreds for that you vampire bitch...”

“Is that so?” Rei replied in between sucking dark marks into Koga’s shoulder. She slowly,  _ teasingly _ , dragged one of her hands down Koga’s body, sliding it right into her panties, “But you become such a docile doggie when I pet you  _ here _ .” She rubbed two fingers around Koga’s clit, circling the bundle of nerves until Koga just about melted in her lap. The only sounds escaping the other girl were weak moans and expletives. “Good doggie,” Rei praised, she dragged her teeth over Koga’s shoulder, stopping just short of her collarbone. She felt Koga arch her back the moment she bit down, teeth breaking skin. She sucked at the minor wound, ignoring the taste of blood as she watched it drip down Koga’s shoulder, stopping near the very slight curve of a breast. Rei continued to nibble along Koga’s neck, leaving more bruises, though no bite quite as deep as the first.

“You’re f-fuckin’ crazy,” Koga murmured, still rolling her hips against Rei’s hand. She wiped away the dripping blood, clumsy  _ distracted _ hand smearing it across her chest.

Rei smiled, hopefully that wouldn’t be the last part of Koga to get covered in her own fluids. She licked the shell of Koga’s ear, “Take off your clothes.”

That was probably the fastest Koga ever complied with one of Rei’s requests. She practically scrambled off the other girl’s lap, shucking any remaining clothing, leaving it in messy piles on the floor. Rei also removed her own panties, but Koga didn’t seem to notice.

“There,” Koga pouted, “Finish what ya’ started.” She had her knees on either side of Rei’s thighs, but she was facing away from the mirror, and that wouldn’t do.

“Turn around.”

Koga begrudgingly turned around, mildly peeved that Rei was keeping up this whole mirror thing. Koga was confident as all get out, but even she found it embarrassing to stare herself in the face as Rei toyed with her.

“Much better,” Rei pat Koga on the head, only for the other girl to swat her hand away. Koga wasted no time spreading her legs at least, and Rei slowly dragged her fingers over her most sensitive area, Koga shivering in her lap as she did so.

Amused, Rei held her slick fingers out in front of Koga’s face, just so the other girl could see them both in front of her, and with the reflection in the mirror. “This is all from you,” Rei teased, spreading her fingers so Koga could see the slippery strands that connected them, “You’re already this aroused. Is it from looking at yourself in the mirror?”

Koga could only sigh and huff, looking away from Rei and her slick fingers. Her cheeks were a bright pink, shame reflected in the mirror; with how her legs were spread, she could see  _ everything  _ in the mirror. 

“You’re dripping so much,” Rei sighed, breathy voice reaching Koga in all the right ways as she used two fingers to spread her lower lips, “It’s going to get all over my coffin.” That was probably the least of her concerns, she could feel how wet she was under her skirt, and it was undoubtedly dripping onto the wooden surface below her.

“ _ Maybe _ ,” Koga suggested, “You shouldn’t fuck me at school then, imagine that.” She watched Rei’s fingers move closer and closer together in the mirror, practically holding her breath in anticipation until they finally entered her. Koga’s back arched as she exhaled with relief, Rei’s fingers warming her from the bottom up.

“I’m not sure I’m fond of that idea,” Rei mused, driving her fingers as deep as they could go, nails perfectly trimmed for this occasion. If anyone asked, she said it was for piano, but it was only a lucky coincidence that playing instruments was easier with short nails too. She curled her fingers, listening to Koga’s symphony of growls and moans and other pleased noises that she was glad the soundproofing of the room could hide.

Sparks flew down Koga’s body as Rei crooked her fingers just right. She tilted her head to the side to try and bite something, anything to muffle the disgustingly weak noises leaving her mouth, but Rei only positioned her head back toward the mirror. Koga was left to helplessly watch Rei’s fingers thrust into her, her own body stilling as Rei’s fingers did, waiting for the impending toe-curling pleasure that would follow when Rei wiggled her fingers deep within her.

“Ah~ Waiting for something?” Rei smirked, Koga saw her reflection, “You like when I hit that spot, don’t you?” Rei rubbed her fingers inside of Koga, ever so lightly, “I thought I may be stressing it out a bit, so I stopped.”

“ _ As if _ , don’t mess with me!” Koga growled, trying to rock her hips and get Rei to touch her properly, like she was doing before.

“Bad doggie, ask nicely.”

“Go to hell,” Koga cursed, biting her lip at how Rei really wouldn’t touch her until she begged for it, “I mean… damn it, y’ ain’t lettin’ up… just touch me already.” She felt her own body burn as she said it,  _ touch me _ .

“Of course,” Rei replied, returning to her previous motion. She could tell Koga was close, the other girl was practically writhing in her lap and murmuring her last words of  _ ‘touch me‘  _ over and over. 

It didn’t take long for Koga to come, gyrating her hips and tugging on Rei’s low ponytail (Rei wasn’t entirely sure just  _ when  _ her hands got back there) as she rode it out. Through half-lidded eyes she watched Rei remove her fingers, (Koga’s pussy uncomfortably clenching on nothing) sliding them up her body and into Rei’s own mouth.

“Good girl, I hope you were watching your face,” Rei teased, in between lapping at her fingers, “It was definitely a sight to remember, perhaps instead of a mirror I’ll set up a video camera next time.

“Over my dead body,” Koga panted, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath.

“I much prefer you alive,” Rei snickered, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall past her shoulders. Koga jumped off Rei’s lap, grabbing for something (her panties) to wipe off the wetness that seemed to go so far as her inner thighs. Rei took it as an opportunity to finally undress, undoing the buttons on her cardigan and uniform shirt, letting those garments hang open guided by her bust. “Doggie,” Rei called, whistling for emphasis on the pet name.

“Ugh,” Koga turned around, “You and your stupid dumb vampire rack. We get it,” she squeezed Rei’s chest, pushing her breasts together, “You can wear fucking bras, no need to rub it in, asshole.”

“B-Be gentle,” Rei let out a breathy sigh, bracing herself on the edge of her coffin. 

Koga straddled her, knees on either side of Rei’s thighs, “Fuck off with _ ‘gentle’ _ , you just drove your fingers into me until I made a mess all over your coffin.” Koga rest her chin between Rei’s breasts, nipping at the skin and pinching (where she assumed) Rei’s nipples were through the fabric.

Rei was practically grinding herself against the wood of the coffin, gasping as she flexed her hips  _ just right _ and found herself rubbing against a gentle raised detail in the wood.

“Ngh-- Doggie please, I’m sensitive...” Rei gasped as Koga slid her hands into the cups of her bra.

“You think you’re sensitive?  _ I’m _ the one who just got off. I’m so sensitive I could probably come again, so don’t you _ fuckin’ talk. _ ”

“Do it,” Rei panted, suddenly incredibly turned on at the idea of Koga finishing  _ again _ . Once wasn’t enough for her evidently.

“What?”

“Touch yourself. Be a good doggie and play with yourself,” Rei licked her lips, finding Koga’s confusion quite adorable, “Let me watch, won’t you?”

“F-Fine, I will,” Koga huffed, trying to sound as confident as she could. She removed her hand from Rei’s bra, slowly dragging it down her body, giving Rei a show she thought the other girl would want to see.

“No,” Rei stopped her, “On the floor. In front of the mirror. I want to see as much of you as I can.”

Oh.

_ That  _ was how it was going to be.

Koga stepped away from Rei, kneeling in front of the mirror, her back to the other girl as she spread her legs in front of the mirror. Her fingers weren’t wet, so she started by licking those, the action doubly embarrassing and arousing as she watched herself perform it in the mirror. Rei was touching herself, Koga could see it in the reflection, her skirt was raised as if she  _ wanted  _ Koga to see.

Well, two could play at that game.

Koga worked her spit slick fingers down her body, watching Rei out of the corner of her eyes all the while, relishing in the other girl’s surprise as Koga started with two fingers. She slowly fucked herself, making sure that Rei could see the pleasure on her face. Her thumb rubbed at her clit, gently adding to the stimulation. 

Her own fingers didn’t feel as good as Rei’s, they didn’t go as deep or curl in all the right ways, but she still found herself coming embarrassingly fast (she’d chalk it up to it being her second orgasm, already overstimulated, etc. nothing to be ashamed of, and definitely not because of that  _ stupid  _ mirror). Pleasure gushed out of her, release splattering to the floor below her in ways she’d only done herself, alone in her room, maybe with a vibrator and one of Undead’s photo books (the summer camp volume definitely, Rei’s wet summer wear hid very little) to accompany her.

“Oh~” Rei gasped at Koga’s puddle on the floor, fingertips teasing her clit, “My, I didn’t know you could do  _ that _ .” 

“Yeah,” Koga breathed, ready to own it, but still tired from her second orgasm. She walked back to the coffin, on her hands and knees, watching (and listening) to Rei work herself. Rei smelled strongly of sex, and Koga found herself moving her face closer and closer, eventually swatting away Rei’s own hand with, “Y’ can’t do anythin’ right, just lemme take over--” 

Rei found that all too adorable, running her hand through Koga’s unruly short hair as she guided the younger girl’s face closer and closer, until that soft tongue was pressed against her. Rei let out a deep sigh of relief as Koga moved her tongue, lapping up whatever wetness was there and adding her own. Rei didn’t have it in her to talk back or tease Koga; not when she got to watch Koga come twice and was left to grind against her coffin for almost  _ all of it _ . Her pussy was aching and she absolutely needed Koga against her.

Koga used a finger alongside her tongue, teasingly sliding the tip in and out of Rei. She was about to finally let up and give Rei a bit more, but the teasing alone did it, and Koga felt Rei tugging at her hair and grinding her clit against her nose as she came, body shaking and hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. She eventually let go of Koga, the younger girl coming up for air, glaring at her with those golden eyes as she breathed through slightly parted lips. Rei’s come was dripping from her face, and she really wanted the other girl to see what she looked like in the mirror.


End file.
